No Need for Chibis
by TigressLuna
Summary: *Complete* It all started as a normal day, until something went wrong in Washu's lab...now Sasami has to play mommy to the household! Story made by Equas of Trouble With Chibis!
1. Sasami as a mommy!

Luna Ok people, this story was not created by me, but by Equas, from Trouble With Chibis, which is my story. Anyways, he asked me to post this, so all of you readers, I need you to try to send in a review for Equas to tell him if you want this story to continue. No reviews, no updates. Thank you for your time!

Luna Eh...Equas? Forgetting something? *shrug* 

Disclaimer: Equas does not own Tenshi Muyo...neither do I for that matter!

Tenchi Universe

No Need for Chibis!

It was morning, a morning like any other in the house of Masaki. Tenchi had woken up and went to the bathroom as usual. Ryokko was still sleeping, mouth open and snoring on the couch. Sasami was the first one awake, and was making breakfast with Ayeka. Mihoshi was outside helping Kione with the laundry. Washu was in her lab like always, today, no one knew what she was doing in there. Their only guess was mischief. Ryo-ohki was waiting outside the bathroom door for Tenchi as she knew after breakfast; Tenchi had to go to the fields. "Tenchi! Kione! Mihoshi! Ryokko! Washu! It's time for breakfast!" Sasami shouted, "Oh boy! Breakfast! Come on Kione!" Mihoshi said as she dragged Kione. Tenchi opened the bathroom door as Ryo-ohki jumped up onto his shoulder. "Well hey there Ryo-ohki." Tenchi said with a smile as Ryo-ohki mewed. He walked downstairs to the dining room as Ryokko woke up and yawned. Everyone was gathered in the dining room… all except for Washu…" Washu! It's Time to eat!" Sasami shouted. "WASHU!!" with that final shout a loud explosion came from Washu's lab. Sasami was right outside Washu's lab; she blinked for a moment wondering what that loud explosion was. Then Ryo-ohki hopped to Sasami as fast as her little paws could, she mewed like there was trouble. "What is it Ryo-ohki?" she asked as she watch Ryo-ohki point to the dining room. Sasami was puzzled as she walked to the dining room only to see… Tenchi, Ryokko, Mihoshi, Kione, and Ayeka were all children! They were all eating breakfast already and very messily too. After seeing this she dashed into Washu's lab and saw that Washu had become a child as well. "Hi! My name is Little Washu! What's your name?" Sasami gasped as she looked at Washu, she looked as if she were only 5 years old. Sasami then said to herself "Maybe this is the result of that explosion…but why wasn't I changed?" Then she heard someone cry from the dining room. She dashed back to see Ayeka picking on Ryokko. "So! Ryokko's stories were true! How could you Ayeka!" Ayeka stopped pulling Ryokko's hair." It wasn't me! She's lying! Don't believe what this peasant says!" Ayeka said harshly. "How can you be so mean…"Ryokko said tearfully. Ayeka, it's not nice to tell lies! You apologize to Ryokko right now!" Sasami scolded. "Why should I? I'm the princess of the royal Jirai family! I don't have to listen to you!" Ayeka replied. "Well I'm your sister so now that I'm older than you, you have to listen to what I say! So be nice!" Sasami told her. "You're not my sister! I don't have a sister! So I don't have to listen to you!" Ayeka said as she stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid, and continued to pick on little Ryokko. Sasami was petrified to hear Ayeka say those words, she began to tear but then thought that they must have regressed their age from that explosion. Sasami couldn't quite understand it but she guessed she has no other choice but to take care of them until she and Ryo-ohki knew how to get them back.

To be continued…


	2. Surprise at the Masaki Shrine

Disclaimer: No one here owns Tenshi Muyo

Please R&R!

Tenchi Universe

No Need for Chibis! 

-Part 2-

Sasami and Ryo-ohki sat down on the couch thinking of what to do. Ryo-ohki's big, floppy ears to the couch signaling her depression for Tenchi, as she new she might never have her carrots again. Sasami sighed as she watched Tenchi walk about with Ryokko and Ayeka trailing behind him lovingly. "At least one thing hasn't changed." Sasami sighed. She suddenly felt a tug at her left long green pony tail, as she saw Ayeka pulling Ryokko's pale green hair as Ryokko was pulling Sasami's hair trying not to fall." What did I say about fighting you two?!" Ryokko and Ayeka let go as Ryokko started to say" It was her fault! She started pulling first!" "It's only law! A princess like me should be the one to go for a prince like him!" As hearts put in her eyes, Washu walks up to Tenchi…"Hi, you're cute!" Tenchi blushed as he heard those words, as Ryokko and Ayeka seemed to turn to stone as their hearts broke. Sasami smirked, when she heard someone begin to cry, it came from the bathroom…

She ran to the bathroom hallway to see Mihoshi standing there bawling her blonde head off…"Mihoshi! What's the matter?" Sasami asked. "I have to go potty!" Mihoshi said tearfully. A blank expression made way to Sasami's face as she had no choice…Afterwards…Sasami thought maybe Grandpa might know what to do. So she pulled Ayeka by her purple hair, as Ayeka did not want to go…" HEY! Let me go! I'm a Jirai princess! I shouldn't be treated like this!" Ryokko smirked as she said" you should have listened to Mommy Sasami!" as Washu, Tenchi, Mihoshi and Kione all laughed at Ayeka's misfortune while she crossed her arms and turned her head. "OWW!!!"

As they made it up to the Masaki Shrine…"Grandpa! Not you too!" Sasami gasped, but she could only see a small figure in the distance. As she ran up to him she saw that he wasn't a 5 year old child. He was about her age now, a little taller, with long black hair." Hello, my name is Yosho, and you are, my lady?" Sasami blushed and stared with no words leaving her mouth." Oh Lord Yosho! It's me! Lady Ayeka!" Ayeka said lovingly as she ran into him. Sasami snapped out of her dazed moment and pulled Ayeka off of Yosho. "Ayeka! Don't do that." She said. "Why shouldn't I? I'm to be engaged to my Lord!" Ayeka replied. "Well, what about Tenchi?" Sasami whispered. Ayeka looked to Tenchi, he was standing there admiring the sky, as she blushed, she then turned to Yosho, and he stood there patiently with his shiny black hair swayed with the wind. "I'll marry both of them." Once again the blank face returned to Sasami. "Mommy Sasami! Would you like to see what I invented? Huh huh?" Washu asked holding a strange metal box. "Uh…I don't know…"Sasami replied. "Okay!" Washu pulled the string that was attached to the box and…it exploded. Washu fell to the stone tiles on her knees as she cried." My invention exploded kablooie…"Everyone was burnt to a crisp. But maybe with Yosho's help Sasami will find out what to do…Ryo-ohki on the other hand, still mourning the loss of the carrots she will seem to never have.


	3. No need for a return!

Tenchi Universe

No Need for Chibis!

-Part 3-

(Sorry everyone! Last chapter to a short fic…)

Sasami was thinking, as she was pretty smart, maybe going back to Washu's lab and resetting whatever happened would get everyone back to normal but the only question was, how? Then she got it, "Oh Little Washu." "Yes?" Washu replied sweetly. "Will you show me where you were sitting in your lab when the explosion happened?" Sasami asked. "Huh? What explosion?" Sasami's face went blank. "Uh will you show me where you were in your "room" when I came into it?" Sasami asked again. "Oh, Sure Mommy Sasami."

They all walked back to the Masaki house and into Washu's lab in another dimension. "Ok Little Washu, where were you before I came in?" Sasami asked again. "Um, I think over here." They walked toward an extremely large machine and Washu pointed out here. Sasami walked to the machine and saw 4 colored buttons; they were red, blue, green, and purple. "Hmmm, which one, I guess ill go from right to left." She pushed the purple button. The large machine whirred and clanked when a new explosion occurred with smoke. When the smoke cleared, the young ones were now the Evangelion gang that Sasami did not know of! "Uh, that's not right…" as she pushed the green button now. Once again there was whirring, clanking, and then another explosion with green smoke… (Eww) When the smoke cleared, they were now the Ranma1/2 characters! And Yosho who was now the panda poured cold water on Ryo-ohki that changed her into a beautiful adult woman. Sasami was speechless as she pushed the blue button. Once more the whirring, clanking and an explosion with Blue smoke, and when the smoke cleared, they were Inu-yasha characters! Sasami swooned over the sight of Inu-yasha and finally pressed the red button. The whirring and clanking were louder than ever, hurting all their ears, and with the red explosion, they did not become there old selves, oh no, they became Barney characters! Sasami screamed in horror as she tried to find another button as they inched ever so close to hug her. She found a small white button she quickly pushed it and it was all quiet… Then the explosion came once again and they returned to children. "Whew… I thought we were goners Ryo-ohki" Ryo-ohki sighed from the horror, but now they were back to square one. Sasami tried to find another button she might've overlooked. But while she was looking she pushed the blue button again just to see Inu-yasha and then saw right next to the purple, a small black button, hardly noticeable. She soon pushed it and with explosion, Tenchi, Washu, Ryokko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Yosho, and Kione all wondered what they were doing at Washu's lab along with why they weren't having breakfast. Sasami ran to Tenchi and hugged him tightly along with a picture of her holding that hunk of dog demon. (Sorry! Missed that tidbit, by the way, Ryo-ohki took the picture! ^_^) 

The End!

Sorry it was so short, I ran out of ideas, I hope you enjoyed this piece; my new works will be at this name Equas k? Hope to see your reviews soon! Bye.

Disclaimer: Tenchi Universe, Inu-yasha, Evangelion, Ranma 1/2, and Barney characters XD are copyrighted to their respective owners.


End file.
